


on the second week of fluffcember i bring you food

by CobraOnTheCob



Series: Fluffcember 2020 [14]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffcember, Fluffcember 2020, Hot Soup, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: It's cold.And in this household, it's time to break out the noodle soups!
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Fluffcember 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037178
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	on the second week of fluffcember i bring you food

**Author's Note:**

> klafjkaw not me projecting on Zuko on how delicious noodle soup is

“It’s cold,” Zuko mumbled, and opened the fridge, “I’m making some noodle soup.”

“Oh?” Katara asked as she watched Zuko pull all sorts of ingredients out of the fridge, “What kind?”

“I was thinking _laksa_ ,” Zuko said, “It’s raining, it’s cold in here, and I'm in the warmest things I can find.” Katara giggled at him gesturing at his hoodie, sweatpants, and thick socks as she stood there in just a hoodie and shorts.

“That’s a good idea,” Katara said, “Come on, I’ll take care of the vegetables. You can take care of the rest and get warm.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you don't know what [laksa](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Laksa) is, it's basically a curry noodle soup that comes from Southeast Asia
> 
> Whelp! I'm still here even after two weeks of fluffy Zutara! :''''D


End file.
